criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witness
"The Witness" is the second episode of Season Eleven and the 235th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary When someone attacks a Los Angeles bus with sarin gas, the BAU must act quickly to find and apprehend the suspect before a larger-scale incident occurs. Guest Cast *Crispin Alapag - Workman *Mark Allyn - Agent Hauser *Johnnie Battistessa - Kid *Saylor Bell - Jolene Senarak *Cuyle Carvin - Theo Koutranis *Tim Kang - Charles Senarak *Stephen Kilcullen - Mitchell Crossford *Heath McGough - Counter Employee *Marisol Nichols - Agent Natalie Colfax *Melody Peng - Leanne Bookout *Albert P. Santos - Businessman *Mark Semos - FPS Leader *Samantha Sloyan - Tracy Senarak *Aisha Tyler - Doctor Tara Lewis *Delpaneaux Wills - Agent Darryl Young Referenced Criminals *Bashar al-Assad *Shoko Asahara, Aum Shinrikyo, and the Tokyo Subway Sarin Attackers *Tamerlan and Dzhokhar Tsarnaev *David Koresh and the Branch Davidians *Warren Jeffs Music *"Here We Go" by Drew Holcomb and The Neighbors Bookend Quotes *'Derek Morgan:' "It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." — Tony Robbins *'David Rossi:' "The world is so unpredictable. Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly. We want to feel we are in control of our own existence. In some ways we are, in some ways we're not. We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence." — Paul Auster Trivia *Mark Semos, the actor who portrays an FPS leader, previously appeared on Criminal Minds, portraying a SWAT agent in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". He has also done some occasional stunt work for the show since Season Six. *Crispin Alapag previously appeared as another workman in the previous episode "The Job". *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is actually the 8th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only shown in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1102 Category:Season Eleven Episodes Category:Dirty Dozen Arc